<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nothing fucks with my baby by kappa77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647815">nothing fucks with my baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77'>kappa77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hello From The Hallowoods (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Related, Other, Protectiveness, episode 14 spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Percy had thought going to the Scoutpost was a bad idea, but now he knew it was. </i>
</p>
<p>Or the events of episode 14 from Percy's POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Reed/Diggory Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nothing fucks with my baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Obviously, some of this dialogue is straight from the episode. Those are not my words, those are William A. Wellman's words. The other words are mine though.</p>
<p>Title from "NFWMB" by Hozier because I have very little self-control</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy had thought going to the Scoutpost was a bad idea, but now he knew it was.</p>
<p>It had started with their arrival. The shouting had been immediate and forced Percy into dissipating. It wasn’t entirely voluntary and he wasn’t sure just how he did it, but seeing disheveled people come close with warry faces and raised weapons, he intrinsically knew he was invisible now.</p>
<p>Then, it was seeing all of these people point weapons at Diggory. His Diggory.</p>
<p>He wanted to act, wanted to yell at all these people to <em>stop being idiots, we just saved one of your own,</em> but Diggory held their hands up and introduced themselves and things got more peaceful from there. Well, as peaceful as things can be with people with weapons leading Diggory to a shed near the edge of the Scoutpost with two chairs and a desk. Diggory didn’t resist much when they tied them to the chair, which baffled Percy. He’d be kicking and screaming and pointing out every bad decision these people had made since they arrived.</p>
<p>A lot of things about Diggory baffled Percy.</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay,” Diggory whispered once the people had left. Percy couldn’t tell if they were talking to themselves, or to him.</p>
<p>But the real icing on the cake was the lady who’d walked in just when Percy was considering coming back. She walked in, crossbow slung over her back, and started the conversation with her name and how many people like Diggory she’d killed.</p>
<p>So far, Bern was his least favorite part of this whole experience so far.</p>
<p>He stayed close to Diggory as they answered questions, not wanting to get too close to Bern in case she picked up on his presence and that scared her into shooting. He still hadn’t figured out everything regarding being a ghost. It was best not to take too many chances.</p>
<p>Percy could tell that the interview wasn’t going well, was considering whether it’d be better or worse to reveal himself now, when she heaved that great weapon and pointed it at Diggory.</p>
<p>“Diggory,” the lady said, adjusting her grip on her crossbow, “give me one reason I shouldn’t put one of these right through that pickled head of yours.”</p>
<p>Immediately, he could see Diggory start to shiver. He wrapped his arms around their neck, hopefully in a way they could feel, that would feel comforting. Percy had always been terrible at comforting.</p>
<p>Projecting his voice into their head, he said, “Just, calm down. Just tell her why we’re here.”</p>
<p>As Diggory stumbled through an explanation, Percy tried thinking of a way out of here, but his thoughts were blinded by his hatred for this woman. Yes, Diggory’s appearance could be off-putting but there was nothing scary about what they told her! Certainly nothing worthy of murder.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Diggory exclaimed, “I’m in love!”</p>
<p>He felt like his world had gone off kilter, like his head wasn’t on straight. The conflicting emotions of anger and embarrassment and something else he couldn’t name stirred in his chest.</p>
<p>The woman didn’t seem moved, though, but she let Diggory ramble all about the things he saw in Percy that he couldn’t see in himself. He gripped onto Diggory tighter, so his arms were clipping into the leather collar.</p>
<p>“And, ah, where is Percy now?”</p>
<p>“In this room.”</p>
<p>He froze, seeing the panic flit across Bern’s face as she tried to search the tiny room for another presence.</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” Diggory said, and he knew they were talking to him.</p>
<p>Percy took a breath he knew he didn’t need. He just had to trust Diggory at this point.</p>
<p>He didn’t move from his spot behind them, just let himself become visible, relishing the look on Bern’s face as he appeared.</p>
<p>
  <em>Good, you better be scared for all you put them through.</em>
</p>
<p>“If you hurt Diggory,” he said, “I will burn this place to the ground.”</p>
<p>He knew the threat was an empty one, back at the house he’d only managed to create a small enough flame to scorch the walls and this wasn’t enough to bring a whole compound to the ground, but he’d be damned if he wouldn’t try. He would use all his energy to burn the place to ash if it meant protecting Diggory.</p>
<p>He braced himself for the crossbow bolt, but then she lowered the crossbow. A feeling like hope stirred in his chest as she explained how life in the Scoutpost would run. He and Diggory shared a wide-eyed glance. They’d made it.</p>
<p>Bern left after giving them their room, but the two of them stayed there in a daze.</p>
<p>“I-” Percy swallowed, words getting mixed with adrenaline in his throat. He settled on bowing his head, burying his face in Diggory’s hair in what might have been considered a kiss if he still had a corporeal body.</p>
<p>“We really should’ve had a better plan in coming here, huh?” Diggory asked, tilting their head up.</p>
<p>Percy burst into surprised laughter. “Yes, yes we should.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>